Dancing with the devil
by Kameo.1314
Summary: Bella is forced to stay in Volterra. Where Caius and Bella form a bond but will it be a bond of love or hatred! set in New Moon
1. Chapter 2: A dark sunrise

Dancing with the devil

Chapter 1: When my world ends

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them.**

**Authors note: **this will be set in New Moon when Edward, Alice and Bella are in the throne room. ^_^ Enjoy! Ps: Constructive criticism or ideas is welcomed, just don't be too brutal :D

Bella's POV

"So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed.

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro," replied Marcus.

"She knows to much. She's a liability," said Caius.

**. . .**

I looked up at Caius who had looked away looking a little shocked, and had an almost instant shock run up my body from my spine it felt almost electric, I shivered from the sensation. I noticed Edward glanced at me and pulled me closer, clearly thinking I was cold. I looked back to Caius who was looking at Edward with contempt, both oblivious to what Aro was saying, but then Marcus stood up from his throne, all eyes on him, and glided to where Aro was standing. He held out his palm for Aro to touch and in a matter of seconds he broke away and went back to sit in his throne. Edward, who was now looking between Aro and Caius, snarled. I tried backing away but Edward had a firm, to the point of painful, grip on my arm.

" Edward, you're hurting me," I gasped desperately.

" Edward! Let go of her," Alice hissed. He released my arm but never took his eyes off Caius. He continued glaring furiously at the ancients. I looked at Alice, who's face was completely devoid of emotion.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked quietly, but of course everyone in the room could hear me. Alice completely ignoring me walked up to Aro with her hand outstretched as if to shake hands, Aro took her hand eagerly, waving off his nervous guards. Aro was bent over their entwined hands then suddenly he started laughing while Edward snarled.

" Ha ha ha, it appears young Isabella has no choice but to stay here." He said buoyantly. Edward growled but before he could say anything Caius spoke.

" What! Have a human stay here." He asked harshly. I flinched at his tone. I didn't want to stay here but what choice do I have.

"Yes, you will see brother." Aro stated simply with a smile plastered on his face. Caius just looked at Aro with a caustic expression. But Edward decidedly had had enough.

" NO," he almost yelled.

" Don't," Alice cried as she made to grab him but it was to late he had already pounced towards Caius. But before anyone had time to react, Edward was on the marble floor cringing in obvious agony, while holding in silent screams. I started stepping forward but Alec, Jane's twin, suddenly had grabbed me but it surprised me because he was being somewhat gentle but firm. I tried struggling even though I knew it was pointless, I tore my gaze from Edward and looked towards Jane's tiny figure that was smiling deviously. Clearly delighted that she got a second round at torturing him.

" Please stop!" I said in a hoarse voice, suddenly feeling very tired. Aro held up his hand.

" Jane dear," he said fondly. Jane stopped and looked towards her master with a small smile. Aro then signed.

" Felix and Demetri, please escort young Edward and Alice out." He said menacingly.

"And I must warn you if you set foot in Volterra again, I will have no choice but to kill you," he added, much to low for human ears.

I looked up at Aro. As Edward spoke in a very strained and frustrated tone.

"What about Bella." Aro chuckled at this and Caius seemed confused though he hid it well.

" She will be staying here, of course, goodbye my young friends." He said gently.

Felix had to drag Edward out of the room and Alice was looking very apologetic while dry sobbing as Demetri too dragged her out. I was shocked, almost paralyzed what _is_ going on. I felt ready to cry.

" Am I going to die?" I whispered already accepting my fate. At this Caius growled rather loudly.

" Of course not, dear one." Aro answered cheerfully though a little astounded by such a question. I was about to question him further when he interjected.

" You must be tired, Isabella," not waiting for an answer he added.

" Alec be a dear and show Isabella to a guestroom," he smiled at Alec.

" Of course," he answered automatically. Alec then pulled me by the hand and led me out the door we had come in.

We walked at a slow human pace. Still holding hands, no words were spoken between us. Though I wanted to ask him why I were here and what they wanted with me if they weren't going to kill me but I held my tongue, I didn't want to aggravate him.

After walking for a few quiet minutes I couldn't help it I had to ask.

" Alec, why am I here? Why can't I go home?" I asked in one breath. He must have noticed my distress by my pounding heart and started to rub circles into my hand with his thumb. It was strangely comforting even though I knew nothing about him only his name.

"It's alright we are not going to hurt you, but after you get some rest, Aro will explain things to you." He said patiently.

We had arrived at the 'guestroom' and Alec had led me in. I stood there astonished at the room, it was beautiful. There was a grand four-poster bed with dark rose wood paneling, light sheets with delicate embroidering of roses and cornflowers, a bedside table, a small balcony over looking that seemed to be the gardens, and two mysterious doors. Surprisingly it was rather bright in the room. The light reflecting on Alec's skin a little.

"Well I'll leave you to it," he showed me a dazzling smile, then took his leave.

Curiosity got the best of me and I opened the two mysterious doors one I found lead into a spacious bathroom with was surprisingly quite modern, with a shower and basic human needs. I then had a look at the next door that turned out to be a walk-in-closet, which I quickly closed the door and left alone. I hadn't realized how tired I was and went to the bed and lay down on it I sank into it a little. By the time I realized how comfortable I was, sleep consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing with the devil

Chapter 2: a dark sunrise

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them.**

**Authors note: I would like to thank people who review, follow or add this as their favorite, means a lot. **This chapter is just a filler chapter, it's not long I know next one will be. Constructive criticism or ideas are welcomed, just don't be too brutal :D

Aro's POV

I was sitting in my study thinking over recent events with certain members of the Cullen coven, oh how I'd love for them to join the Volturi. I knew they would be back.

I picked my book back up from where I left it only to be unpleasantly disrupted by no other than Caius. I had expected it sooner or later. Caius who just storms into the room, uninvited. Though something was obviously bothering him he had the expression of storm clouds and a scowl on his lips.

"Ah, brother what a surprise, is there something wrong?" I smiled knowingly. I mentally snorted of course I knew what was wrong.

"Do not play niceties with me, Aro, You know damned well what's wrong!" he thundered.

I rolled my eyes knowing he would continue his rant.

" The fact that you let a human. A HUMAN. Stay here is absolutely absurd! He growled furiously.

"Be composed brother, why does it matter to you," I said cheekily.

He clearly did not realize that Isabella was his other half, his soul mate! Caius is the most ruthless of the three of us, yet how could he be so naïve. He seems to have deluded himself into thinking his attraction to her is of hatred. I had better enlighten him.

"Caius, you fool, don't you see. She is you're mate!" I said exasperatedly. His expression was priceless.

"Athenodora is my mate," he said stubbornly. Athenodora is his wife, yes, but not his true mate. It is physically painful to stay to long or to far away from your mate. Though Caius has spent days to months without her company. This was going to take some convincing.


	3. Chapter 3: what darkness brings

Chapter 3: the horrible truth

Disclaimer: all recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them.

Author's note: Constructive criticism or ideas are welcomed.

Caius' POV

I hadn't of expected any of it. I don't want a mate, love is a weakness and people will use that weakness to their advantage. A weak link in my armour. Damit!

I didn't realise I was in front of Isabella's door I just felt a pull towards it. Damit! Why did I call her Isabella, she will always be 'the human', always! I turned on my heel in the direction of Athenodora and stalked off.

I got to the tower to find Athenodora talking to Sulpicia, Aro's wife and mate. I came in silently but they must have felt my presence and turned, a look of genuine surprise crossed Athena's face, which she quickly turned into a calm and friendly mask while Sulpicia excused herself and went to find Aro.

"Caius, this is a surprise. "She smiled warmly at me. I looked at her and felt as if she were a stranger. I hated it.

"Athena, how are you?" I said in return, trying to seem indifferent, planting a kiss on her forehead. She laughed.

"Yes, fine thank you." She started scrutinising me.

"Are you all right, my love?"

"Fine," I quickly lied. She didn't look as though she believed me but left it alone.

" And what may I ask, caused this little visit?" Athena asked sweetly.

"Is it a crime for me to want to see my wife?" I raised my eyebrows arrogantly.

" No but I know you, there is always a motive or reason for anything you do." She replied stoically. I signed, she reads me like a book.

" Fine I need to tell you something, it's about the human residing here…"

Aro's POV

"Ah, Sulpicia, my darling." I said as Sulpicia walked gracefully over to me, with a dazzling smile on her face.

"Hello," she said shyly, kissing me on the cheek. I held her in an embrace.

"I heard we have a guest with us, may I meet her? "She added hesitantly looking up.

"If you wish, my dear, I was just about to go see her, "I whispered into her ear. We broke apart but kept her hand, also reading from her thoughts that Caius was with Athenodora, and headed towards Isabella's room. We stood outside, I noticed Caius's scent outside her door, listening to her heartbeat. It was very steady; her breathy was calm and even.

"I think she is sleeping," Sulpicia whispered. As we made our way into the room. The first thing I noticed was her swollen eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Poor thing, perhaps I should stay until she wakes?" Sulpicia murmured to me, hoping to comfort her.

"Perhaps my love, but firstly I need to explain a few things." I breathed. At that moment Isabella began to stir. I wonder if she could feel our presence. I smiled to myself, wondering how she would take to this information.

Bella's POV

I woke up breathing heavily and was drenched in cold sweat. At first I was confused to my whereabouts. Then I realised the horribly truth. I started to tear up, I was so confused. Where was Edward and Alice were they safe? are they alive? Why was I here?

I stretched and got up and went into the bathroom, holding in sobs. I really needed a shower.

...

I got out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around myself trying to keep in the heat. I walked out and into the wardrobe. It was about half the size of the main bedroom. I noticed about an hour later, after I found underwear, that there wasn't any type of pants, none. There were mostly just dresses and skirts. After a while I just gave up and put on a dark blue knee length nightgown. It was comfy but I still felt rather exposed. I climbed into bed and started to cry myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The devil himself

Chapter 4: The devil himself

**Disclaimer: All recognisable belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them.**

**Author's note: **

Bella's POV

I could start to feel myself wake up. I was still tired but I felt as though someone was watching me. My eyes fluttered open. My previous assumption was correct. There were two vampires in my room one I recognized as Aro but the other was a complete stranger though they both had the same chalky complexion, milky red eyes and the women had hair almost as dark as Aro's. She was very beautiful and had an almost motherly expression, she painfully reminded me of Esme. I flinched at that thought. They seemed to notice this as Aro spoke.

" Isabella my dear, I trust you slept well?" I knew fully well that my voice would crack, so I just nodded. I glanced at Sulpicia again; she caught me and smiled friendly at me. Aro noticed this and exclaimed.

" Ah, how rude of me. Isabella this is my lovely wife, Sulpicia."

"Nice to met you," I said quietly. Looking anywhere but at them.

"It is lovely to meet you too, Isabella. "Sulpicia said in a soft, friendly bell like voice. Aro and Sulpicia exchanged a look and Sulpicia excused herself and left the room. I looked away again, out the window. I didn't notice that Aro had moved closer.

" Isabella, will you not look at me?" he asked with a smile in his voice. I ignored his question and asked one of my own.

"What happened to Edward, and Alice?" I asked fearfully.

"They have returned home," He said gently, and i nodded.

" When can I leave?" I asked bluntly, I didn't care if I sounded rude. He chuckled quietly.

" I'm afraid you cannot leave," he replied. I sighed

"Why?" I asked after a few moments of silence. I still refused to look at him.

" Why, because you are Caius's mate!" he said cheerfully. That got my attention. I was flabbergasted,

Caius my mate. No, this must be someone's idea of a sick joke.

But I can't explain that electric feeling I got in the throne room.

"How do you know this?" I asked skeptically. Not believing him.

"His thoughts my dear," he seemed amused by that particular topic because he added, " he has been fighting this bond since he laid eyes on you." He said patiently.

I felt fresh tears coming.

" I don't want to be here, I want to go home. I want to see Edward and the Cullen's again," I whispered. Aro's face-hardened considerably.

" You can not leave, Isabella. End of story!" I felt like a child being scolded by their grandfather. I sighed and looked back out the window, completely ignoring Aro. He didn't seem to like that very much because he gently turned my head to look at him. I flinched at the close approximately, he didn't seem to like that either.

"Come now Isabella, no one especially me, are going to hurt you in any way." He said gently. I tried to look away again but Aro held a firm grip on me. I said nothing still. The tears were flowing freely now. I didn't like crying in front of people. I tried to hide my face but again Aro stopped me.

"It is alright to cry, my dear," he said softly and let go of me. Instead of moving away he sat closer to me.

"This may seem unfair, but it is physically and emotionally painful to stay away from your mate." he said in the same soft tone. I couldn't take anymore, I started to see black spots in my vision, I then fainted. I felt someone lower me gently into bed and pulled the blanket over me.

Caius's POV

"What about the human?" Athena asked impatiently.

"She is my true mate," I explained reluctantly. I hate to see her reaction. Of course, we both knew we were not actually mates but we fell in love when we were nomads.

She looked at me questioningly.

"Is that so, and have you come to terms with her?" I saw it in her eyes that she had a vengeance against my Isabella. I mentally scolded myself. 'My Isabella' she would never accept a monster such as myself as her mate. She was my opposite.

"You will not go anywhere near her! Are we clear? If so the consequences for you will be death!" I said venomously.

She glared at me.

"Fine!" she said shortly, but a hint of fear seeped into her voice.

I stalked out of the room to find Marcus. I knew that she would take it out on Isabella. I found Marcus in his study writing on a piece of parchment. I walked quietly in without knocking. He looked up at my unexpected entrance.

" Marcus," I greeted him. He nodded his head in a acknowledgement.

" I wish to know my bonds with the human?" I asked.

" I expected as much, you and Isabella have the bond of mates as I suspect you already know of." He said a little bit of life in his eyes. Excellent some confirmation for my insecurities, I thought sarcastically.

"Yes, quite." I replied.

"I must warn you though Caius because she is presently still human she may not feel the bond as strongly but she does feel it. Also Aro has informed me of what you think of mates. 'That they are a weakness' it is not necessarily they can also be a strength." He finished in his ancient voice. He then went back to his writing.

I quickly left. As soon as I was in the corridor I began to think over what he said. So, it could also be strength as well. I could picture her by my side as a vampire with blood red eyes. I liked that idea more than I probably I should.

Once again I found myself outside of her door. I noted that Sulpicia and Aro had been here and judging by their scents Aro still was. Curiosity got the best of me. I quietly entered the room. My eyes immediately went to Isabella, she looked beautiful as always but she looked a bit of a mess, as though she hasn't gotten enough sleep for a long time, she was also far too skinny for my liking. I will have to get her to eat more. She appeared to be fast asleep, and Aro sitting in the chair next her bed. I didn't particularly favor the idea of Aro in my mate's room. I bit back a growl. Aro smiled at me and was in front of me in a flash.

"I assume you have told here?" I breathed, careful no to wake Isabella.

"Yes, though before I could give many details, she fainted." He replied. I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I will call for Sulpicia to keep her company when she wakes." He continued. Then left to go find her. I went closer to the bed. I couldn't really help it. I lightly touched her cheek. I smiled to myself as she leaned into my touch. That smile soon disappeared.

"Edward," she murmured, and then rolled on her side. I growled lowly. I heard a quiet snicker behind me. I turned to find Sulpicia leaning against the back wall. I glared at her. She just smiled at me. It would be very prudent if I didn't harm Aro's wife so I left without a second glance. I would return later.

Bella's POV

I awoke again, with a prickling feeling on the back of my neck. The vampire who's name is Sulpicia looked up from a novel that she had been reading.

" Good afternoon Isabella," she said putting the book aside.

"Please call me Bella?" I replied. At that precise moment my stomach growled rather loudly. Sulpicia laughed.

" Your hungry, well when you have had a shower and changed your clothing. I will show you to the kitchen," she said amused. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I jumped off the bed and made my way into the wardrobe, I internally groaned. Sulpicia noticed my discomfort and said.

" How about I find you something to wear, while you have a shower." She bargained. I accepted and dashed into the bathroom.

It felt nice having a hot shower; I momentarily forgot where I was. I quickly scrubbed myself. Then hastily dried myself and put on some underwear. I walked out in just a towel to find that Sulpicia had chosen a dark blue summer dress, the color Edward likes on me.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively. I went back into the bathroom and put the dress on, as much as I hated wearing dresses I actually suited me nicely. I stepped out of the bathroom to see Sulpicia holding a pair of black ballet flats.

"Here, these go with the dress," she said as I put them on, huh right size too.

" Shall we?" She asked. I smiled at her in return.

Sulpicia led me down numerous hallways always talking, asking me questions on where I grew up to what my favorite color was. Though thankfully she avoided the subject of Edward and for that I was liking her even more. I would always ask questions in return. I learned that she was an orphan in her human life and that she was created by Aro to be his mate.

We had arrived at the kitchens and Sulpicia set to work at making me something to eat. I had insisted that I should make it after all human food smelt revolting to vampires.

But she just waved her hand.

" It's nothing, in fact I miss doing this," she said dismissively. She was so fast that I couldn't see what she was making. 5 minutes later she set a plate of ravioli in front of me.

"It smells great, thank you," I said thankfully. She sat opposite me.

...

When I had finished my meal Sulpicia asked if I would like to walk in the gardens. I agreed and we took a corridor to the left and then walked down another hallway until we were in front of a lovely wooden door that had carvings of vines and some sort of exotic flower. She opened the door and revealed a beautiful garden. I stopped short just gapping at how exquisite it was, there were roses and tulips and all different types of colorful flowers. There were little paths leading into different directions and the trees were hanging over us, offering us some cover from the setting sun. The sun was being reflected on the small pond, which in the prisms of light there you could see tiny little fish. I turned back to Sulpicia.

"It's beautiful," I gasped. She just grinned, showing pearly white teeth.

" Yes I always thought so too." She sighed to.

We started drifting down a path into the wilder parts; it was still so beautiful that it was shocking. I hadn't noticed the sun was gone until Sulpicia suggested that maybe we should go back inside. I reluctantly agreed but she promised that I could come out here all I liked. I had thanked her before she left me. I then went and got ready for bed. When I got into bed I fell almost instantly asleep.

...

I awoke to a sort of tapping, scraping noise on the balcony door. I opened it to find little pebbles that littered the floor. I looked down to see a familiar face.

**Author's note: ohhh who could it be;) I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, added this to their favorites or followed it. It means so much! **

**Also to clear up some confusion' Bella had a shower before Aro and Sulpicia came...'**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Familiar faces

Disclaimer: All recognisable belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them.

Author's note: thinking about not continuing this story, could be just me but it seems a little boring. Oh well my first fanfic.

By the way my lovely fanfic readers that will not be the last of Athenodora!;) Clearly:D

Previously-

I awoke to a sort of tapping, scraping noise on the balcony door. I opened it to find little pebbles that littered the stone floor. I looked down to see a familiar face.

Bella's POV

I could have cried in delight. It was Edward. He came back for me.

"Edward!" I gasped. He smiled my favorite crooked smile an he backed up, I didn't see him jump but he lightly landed on the balcony in front of me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back but then pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bewildered at his idiocy.

"Rescuing you of course," he said as if it were the most obvious thing.

" But!" Suddenly I was cut off by someone clearing their throat behind us.

Aro's POV

I went to check on Isabella. I had Alec accompany me. I knew judging from his thoughts that he quite liked the young girl. As I was in the corridor outside of her room I heard her hushed voice and someone else's. There were no fresh scents outside her door, I was instantly suspicious. Alec silently suggested to go in first.

The first thing I saw was Edward Cullen holding Isabella very intimately. I unnecessarily cleared my throat. Edwards's head snapped up to look at me. Clearly he was to involved to hear my thoughts. Isabella looked at me a little frightened then towards Alec. Alec of course was already using his gift on young Edward. His senses decapitated momentarily. I walked menacingly slow towards them. As Edward fell to the ground like a lifeless Body. Isabella began to weep and beg.

"Please, please stop! What are you doing to him?" She choked on her own sobs, sinking to the floor next to Edward's side. I growled at this. She needs to learn that Caius is her mate. Not Edward! I shall have Caius change her as soon as possible. She will have no choice but to oblige, the bond will override the hatred they hold for each other. Now as for young Edward, I should kill him but I cannot afford to waste such a gift I will send a guard to return Edward to America. I quickly whispered these instructions to my dear Alec and he left with Mr. Cullen.

I grabbed Bella by the arm and sat her on her bed I sat facing opposite her.

" Please don't kill him," she begged grabbing my hand. It was so unusual not seeing her thoughts and memories but a nice change.

"Isabella!" I said reproachfully. As she began to cry. The emotional stress for her human mind must be almost unbearable.

" What's going to happen to Edward?" She asked desperately.

" He will be sent back to America," I said stiffly. She just nodded.

" Next time, not only will there be consequences for him but for you as well," I continued gravely. I stopped my little lecture as I heard and later identified, as Caius.

Caius's POV

I try to deny the bond between the human and I, but I am failing. Perhaps I should just embrace it after all it could be a strength. But I do not deny my hatred for humans they live only to sustain us nothing more. And at this moment I realised Isabella does not need to stay human in fact she can not. Nor is death an option I was making my way through the corridors and saw Alec dragging that Cullen brat from the direction of Isabella's room. I would have killed him then and there but it would have made her unhappy instead I headed towards her room. Once inside I saw Aro speaking with her while she was crying in lament.

Aro looked up at me and sighed and gestured towards Isabella. She hadn't noticed my entrance, to busy in walloping in her own emotional pain. I swapped places with Aro and he occupied the chair next to her bed. I didn't know what to do I don't think I've ever comforted someone. I pulled her into an embrace. She gasped.

"Caius." She sniffled and tried desperately to struggle out of my hold on her. She eventually gave up. Aro left to give us some privacy.

"Isabella," I purred into her ear. Loving the effect I had on her. She almost immediately calmed down.

She sighed in defeat.

"Why are you here?" She asked hesitantly. I ignored her, she will answer my questions first!

"What was that boy doing in here?" I hissed, sneering the name boy. She flinched, a look of horror and dread clouding her features. She became tense all over.

"D-did. y-you didn't kill him did you?" Her voice broke on the word kill. Guessing that I have come across him.

"NO!" I half-screamed into her ear causes her to violently shake in my arms. I shook her gently.

"Answer my question!" I demanded.

"He was going to take me home..." She whispered fearing of upsetting me.

"THIS is your home! And you will accept that!" I said. Daring her to contradict me. She never did she just continued to shake and sob uncontrollably. I suddenly felt extremely guilty for making her cry. Usually I did not care for humans that cry but because this was my mate it was a different story entirely.

"You are mine, and if he is caught seeing you again I, myself will torch his dismembered body to dust particles!" she shivered at the possessiveness in my words. Alas it appears that I have come to terms with this bond.

After a while her heartbeat began to beat at a normal speed, and her breathing was no longer hitched. It was only moments later when I carefully tilted her head upwards that I saw she had fallen asleep in my arms. I liked that very much. I gently placed her on the bed and put the covers over her petite body. I stoked her hair back and I only noticed that I was staring at her lips when I started getting thoughts about how they would feel against mine, how warm and soft they would be and how her warm breath would- No, that is quite enough! I suppose it would be safe to kiss her on the cheek, I mused.

I did so. I felt happiness and joy bubble through me followed by an electric sensation up my spine, I shivered unnecessarily. I quickly went and sat down on lounge in the corner before I got any more ideas. I shivered again but in desire. I smiled to myself.

Author's note: This chapter sucks I know! Don't hold back anything you want to review...


	6. Chapter 6:The weeping angel

Chapter 6:The weeping angel

Disclaimer: All recognisable belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them. Author's note: thank you to all the people who added this as their favorite or followed it/ reviewed. Love you guys you make my day Bella's POV I woke up unusually late. I was hit full force with the realisation of last night's events. Aro implied that Edward was alive and had said he was sent back to America. I could only hope he was telling the truth. But Caius, oh god Caius I can't believe I fell asleep in his arms. I didn't mean to I just started to feel so content and comfortable once I had stopped struggling. I just couldn't forget how perfectly I fit into his arms. Ok enough, that's enough! No more! Caius is evil, sadistic and arrogant! Well it's about time to put my foot down. I stretched and sat up first thing I noticed was that it was very sunny and that someone was still in my room. In fact I don't think they ever left...

Sulpicia's POV Oh! I could not wait to see Isabella again. I had enjoyed my time with her immensely. Especially walking through the garden. I have not been there for so long, and Athena flatly refuses to go there for some unknown reason. I even enjoyed watching Isabella eat, even though human food smells absolutely revolting. I still enjoyed myself. I think Aro had noticed a change in my mood, as I walked into our chambers in the north wing. He beamed at me seeing how happy I was. He immediately flashed in front of me and pulled me into his arms. " May I ask what has got you so happy, mio bel, if not me? He said seductively. I grabbed his hand and held it to my cheek all the while staring into his eyes. Once he had seen my day with Bella, he sighed contentedly. "I love you." He whispered unexpectedly, kissing me on the tip of my nose. Leading me into the bedroom...

Bella's POV I watched Caius, who was lounging on the couch, flicking through a book at random. He looked up, sensing my staring, and dumped the book on the desk. " Good morning!" He said, getting up slowly enough that I could see him. He was suddenly in front of me. " Morning." I replied in hoarse voice. It was obvious that I had been crying the previous night. His gaze seemed to soften a little. "I have called someone to bring you're breakfast. You will have something to eat..." He said arrogantly. I scowled, I will, will I? I though sarcastically. Seeing my expression he added. "You are far to skinny. It is not healthy!" I just continued to ignore him looking down, away from his gaze. He didn't like this. He made me look up at him. "Do not look down! Ever!" He demanded. I still tried to look away. He growled and his eyes were almost black but not just from anger. "When was the last time you feed?" I asked, surprising him drastically. I stared into his black charcoal eyes. "Almost a month, perhaps longer..." He said surprised. I looked away as his grip relaxed. He sat down on the bed. I didn't want to see him I went under the covers. "Isabella! Do not be childish!" He said angrily as I quickly tangled myself in the blankets and sheets. I heard a knock on the door. "Enter!" Caius said. I heard the door open and someone shuffled in, and place something on the desk, I'm guessing, by the appetizing smell, it was my breakfast. They walked out and closed the door. Caius then began to thrown the sheets away from me to the end of the bed. He eventually found me. I curled into a ball he attempted to make me sit up but I think he was afraid of hurting me. I sat up anyway. Best not to aggravate him this early in the day... "Go have a shower!" He commanded. When I didn't move he just picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. "No!" I gasped. He just smirked and carefully put me down in front of the mirror. And left me they're to shower. I scowled at him. I went and closed the door and locked it. I heard him laugh. I first brushed my hair and teeth then had a shower. I chucked on some clean underwear. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" I asked. Silence. I wrapped myself in a towel and opened it. It was him. Caius was looking away as he handed me a lovely red summer dress. " Thanks." I said and shut the door with a click before he could utter any words. I put the dress on and walked out. Two things I noticed first the bed was made, Caius laying casually on the couch with his legs on the armrest. "Eat your breakfast." He said making me feel self-conscious by staring at me. I obeyed. I sat down and pulled the plate towards me. Bacon and eggs with French toast. The smell wafted through my nose making my stomach rumble. Caius burst out laughing. "Shut up." I mumbled. Oh this was going to be an eventful day, I remarked. ... I had finished my breakfast and was deciding whether to do something for the day or not. When there was a soft knock on the door. I was about to answer it but Caius answered it instead at vampire speed. It was Sulpicia. I felt a smile creep onto my face. Caius glared at her the whole time. I really liked Sulpicia. She was very kind and friendly. We talked and laughed a lot. The more I laughed and smiled the more Caius seemed to ease his glares towards her. "Bella would you like to take a turn in the garden?" She asked as a smile graced her lips. "Yes please!" I responded enthusiastically. "Well while you two are in the garden I will go and hunt." Caius said. "That's a good idea." Sulpicia said looking into Caius's eyes. With that he left. Sulpicia turned to me. "Shall we?" She asked snaking her arm around the crook of my elbow, and we walked out the door. ... We had walked around the garden for hours, laughing and talking. Taking in all its beauty. I noticed a stone angel that it had vines creeping all over it making it almost impossible to see. The angel looked sad. Sulpicia then diverted my attention to Caius who was leaning against a stone pillar.

Caius's POV I had feed quickly, not wanting to leave Isabella. I headed towards the garden and leaned on one of the stone pillars waiting for Isabella. Sulpicia got her attention for me. I watched the way she walked towards me. I must remark that she looked lovely; her blush was almost the same color as the dress. He cheeks lit up as she noticed my scrutiny but she never said anything about it. "Hello." She said quietly to me. "I think I shall leave you now." Sulpicia said to us. I just nodded. Isabella looked as though she did not want her to leave. "Bye." Isabella said as Sulpicia kissed her on the cheek and left. "Would you like to return to your room?" I asked. She just nodded and began to walk past me but I wasn't having that. I picked her up bridal style. I laughed when she gasped, and dashed to her room. When I got to her room I could still smell traces of the Cullen that was hear. I suppressed a growl. It seemed to rear my previous anger on the matter. But when I turned to interrogate Isabella. She was fast asleep on the bed, fully clothed. I walked over to her and pulled her shoes off and placed the covers over her. I will question when she wakes. I stationed Alec and Jane there. I don't want the Cullen's going on any more little excursions. But for now I must see Aro.

Aro's POV I was thinking of Sulpicia when I heard a knock on the door. I had expected Marcus for a second, for he usually knocks. But it was Caius. "Ah, brother! What can I do for you?" I asked, curious. "When am I to change Isabella? When would be the most prudent time?" He asked. I had expected this, as I read his thoughts. He is becoming anxious that Isabella will not accept him as her mate. But that will change when she becomes immortal. "Why as soon as you and Isabella have decided!" I said cheerfully. He nodded at this. Thinking it through. "I will take my leave." He said absently. I did not bother answering him. I went back to my musings of Sulpicia. If only she knew how much power she had over me.

Bella's POV I had awoken and found myself to be alone or so I thought. I looked around only to find Jane and Alec. Jane was sitting on the seat in the corner and Alec was crossed legged on the floor with a book in his lap. "Hello." Jane said shyly. "Good morning." Alec said formally. "Hey." I replied. It drifted into awkward silence. "So what's up?" I asked conversationally. I didn't like the uncomfortable silence. Jane looked a little confused and Alec laughed. "Is that a modern term or do you mean what's up?" He asked pointing up. I laughed. "What's been happening?" I corrected. "Not very much..." Jane answered. "Oh." Was my genius answer? It went back to the awkward silence. "Why are you here?" I asked, it didn't really bother me that they were here but I was still curious. "We are to guard you until master Caius is back…" Alec answered this time. "Why?" I questioned. They shared a look then, one I instantly mistrusted. "To keep you safe." Alec supplied, though I knew he knew I didn't believe him, he was telling me part of the truth. I eyed them warily. " You know, I don't believe you…" I said. Jane sighed, and then said. " Fine! Caius is paranoid that one of the Cullen's will come and back… and take you with them! Does that answer your question?" she huffed. " Yes! Jane, I believe it does." Caius who appeared out of nowhere said behind her. Jane froze all over. She then kept her head down. Caius then looked as though he was going to start screaming at her. So I interjected. "Caius?" I said. He looked at me, all anger gone when his eyes met mine. He was there in front of me in an instant. "Yes?" he asked a bit exasperated. "Please, don't" I asked reaching for his hand. He just stared at me for a moment. "Leave us." He ordered, never taking his eyes off me.

Caius's POV I had had enough! It's time to set down some rules! I am sick of feeling anxious about my Isabella and the Cullen's relationship she will be changed immediately. "You will love me, Isabella, and you will forget about that Cullen boy or else!" I said forcefully. "No!" she said stubbornly. Perhaps, I should take other measures in getting her to accept her fate. Blackmail is always a favorite of mine. "Fine by me but if you do not comply with my conditions and accept me as your mate. Then I will have no other choice but to eliminate the root problem." I threatened with a smirk. I knew she would take the blunder, Isabella was a selfless person and fortunately it will be to my gain. "W-what do you mean?" She stuttered. "I shall be blunt then! I will have your beloved Edward Cullen and his entire coven killed!" I hated seeing the shock and hurt on her face but it was a necessity. She stood there stunned, but knowing how stubborn she was, her confidence resurfaced. " No, I don't believe you!" She yelled. She grabbed the lapels of my shirt and tried to shake me, I let her. "You're a liar!" She screamed at me. I caught her wrists. Luckily this room was sound proof. " Yes." I stated simply. She shook with anger either because of my threat to her or of her not having a choice in the matter, I think both. I smirked at her in triumph. She then broke down in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't particularly like the idea of human tears on my tailored clothing but I felt a pull that I should comfort her. I pulled her closer to me. She resisted a great deal but she's no match for a vampire. "Don't," I growled into her ear. She gave up her struggle all most instantly but in defeat. I immediately relaxed, and then she broke out of my arms so abruptly it momentarily stunned me. She ran for the door, but I was quicker and moved in front of her just before she reached the door. I had had enough and pinned her loosely against the wall caging my body around her so there was no escape. "Do you accept?" I whispered expectantly. She hesitated. "Yes," she breathed. She then slid down the wall covering her face with her hands and sobbing. I was about to reach out and touch her but thought better if it. Instead I said, " I will be back soon to check up on you and I will station a guard here for the time being if you attempt anything!" With that said I strode out of the room leaving her to mule over Her new predicament. Bella's POV I don't know how long I sat there, weeping. I hated him. I promised myself that I would never come to term with those feelings for him! I felt a cold hand on my shoulder; I looked up to see Alec. He gave me a small smile and lifted me up, then placed me gently on the bed. "Thanks," I muttered. He ignored this. "Are you alright, Isabella?" he asked concerned. "Fine." I sniffled. He patted me on the shoulder. I was starting to relax, as I always did in Alex's company. I was beginning to fall asleep. ... I distinctly heard a door close and felt the weight of Alec slide off the bed, carefully. Then someone else laid down opposite me on the bed and started to stroke my hair. I fell completely and utterly into a deep slumber. ... I woke up to find that Caius was there holding me with my head under his chin. He was gently, at a feathers touch, tracing invisible circles on my upper arm. "Good morning," he said pleasantly. I didn't feel inclined to answer him but better not aggravate him. "Morning," I replied shortly. He then began tracing shapes near my neck, I squirmed a little. He didn't miss this. "Hmm, ticklish are we?" I could feel him smile against my hair. "No!" I answered a bit too quickly. He chuckled slightly and ran his nose from my ear and along my shoulder. "Stop it," I giggled, squirming even more. All annoyance gone. I looked up, and was momentarily stunned he had a genuine smile on his face. He was so beautiful when he smiled. "Or what?" He countered. I pretended to get up, smiling to myself. "Ha, I don't think so!" He said hastily, pulling me closer to him. I laughed. After a few minutes of blissful silence. He said unexpectedly. "Are you hungry?" Usually he gets someone else to worry about that type of thing, like Gianna or Alec. Right on cue as I started to think about food my stomach rumbled. I looked away, embarrassed. His silent laugh vibrated through the bed. I stiffened I made a promise to myself that I would never love him. Be his mate, yes but never love him. He felt this. "Are you alright," he asked. "Fine." I answered in a monotone. I was about to get up when Caius was suddenly on top of me. "Do not lie to me Isabella!" He hissed. I flinched at his tone but didn't answer him. He stared straight into my eyes, I closed my eyes but not before the traitor tears escaped. In the blink of an eye, I was in his arms once more. "What is wrong?" he asked. I said nothing. "Well!" He demanded. Still I said nothing. He then brought his lips to mine, softly but almost desperately. It felt like butterflies were in my stomach and were lighting soft fireworks in my heart. I kissed him back. It was nothing like the way Edward and I have kissed, it was always reserved and careful. He pulled back to let me breath. I gasped. I felt despair wash over me. I thing struggled free and took off out of the room and into the corridors. I headed towards the garden. It was my only solace. Caius had not come after me yet. But I met someone on the way that I did not participate on seeing. I believe it was Athenodora from what I've heard of her. I was standing in front of the weeping angel. I didn't really know what happened next but I saw a flash of long gold hair in the sunlight. I was suddenly flung into the angel I was on the ground weeping. I was sure I had a few broken ribs and my head hurt the last thing I heard was her voice. "I have been waiting for this moment for quite some time." She had said. I then hear someone roar. I couldn't be sure. Darkness then overtook me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Awakening**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them. Author's note: thank you to all the people who added this as their favourite or followed it/ reviewed.**

Caius's POV

I saw her scrawled on the ground. I could smell blood. Her blood. I looked at the culprit, Athenodora. I'm sure my eyes were black from pure fury. Anger practically pulsed through my veins like adrenaline. I was shaking. Athenodora stepped back, a look of shear shock and fear etched on her face. Good she should be! I pounced and snapped her head from her shoulders. I then dismembered the rest of her body. I will not kill her though. She will put herself back together and I will make the rest of her existence a living hell. I was then over by Isabella's side. Her heart was still miraculously beating faintly. Aro was there crouched over her inspecting her wounds.

"The ribs on the right side of her rib cage are broken. Also she has a broken collarbone and a cracked skull which I believe has caused a brain haemorrhage. We can seek medical treatment or change her?" He informed me.

"I shall change her. The bleeding of the brain may cause permanent damage and she may not survive medical treatment." I said quickly. I had to collect myself! I tried to cleanly bite into her neck. I then sank my venom coated teeth into her wrists, ankles, thighs and forearms. It stunned me that she did not scream, not once. Nor did she writhe in pain. I carefully picked her broken body up and ran as fast as I could without jostling her to much, to my room. As I ran I saw Felix and Demetri put her remnants in a separate chests. I gently placed her on my bed. She still did not scream, I have seen even the strongest scream out in excruciating pain, yet she did not. I grudgingly admitted that perhaps I had underestimated her strength in will. I was anxious, i did not know what her relationships would be especially with the Cullen's or if she would even remember them. At some point during the transformation you begin to hear things much clearly. I planned to tell her how I felt.

Bella's POV

I was emanated by darkness. It was then that I felt some sort of pain around my neck then other parts of my body. Suddenly I felt like I was engulfed in flames. I idly wondered if Athenodora had lit fire to my body. It seemed likely. It didn't particularly bother me that I might be dying. But I felt a pull. I distinctly knew it would hurt someone. I didn't know who I just felt it like a sort of instinct. I wondered if Caius had been behind this all along, playing some sort of game with me. He was sadistic enough to do so. A memory then flashed through my mind, one where James had bitten me, when I had almost gone through the transformation of becoming a vampire. I realised that that was what was happening to me, I was in for an eternity of torment.

**3 DAYS LATER**

I don't know how long I was here. I obviously wasn't dying. I felt like I had been charred alive, but my senses weren't the same I could smell and hear so much better. I couldn't open my eyes, I might just scream aloud. I didn't dare move. I knew someone was beside me. My heart was racing so much. "Isabella?" Someone asked. I know that voice that voice is so familiar. "I know you may not believe me. We are mates. Even, even though I may not know how to show it but- but I have come to care for you. I just need you to know...also I apologise for Athenodora's earlier actions. She will be punished for harming you." He said. His voice growing stronger towards the end. I didn't say a thing. " I love you." He said in a whisper. I opened my eyes at this and I could see...everything. it was all so _clear!_

**_Author's note: duh duh duh! whats bella's reaction going to be I wonder :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A new life**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them. Author's note: thank you to all the people who added this as their favorite or followed it/ reviewed. Your awesome!**

Bella 's POV I could see everything. It was all so clear! The artificial light was still blinding-bright, and yet I could plainly see the glowing strands of the filaments inside the bulb. I could even see the dust notes in the air. I looked out the window it was coming on dark but I could see perfectly as if it were still day. I inhaled in shock. It felt wrong. I realised that I did not need air.

"Isabella?" Someone asked. I turned to see Caius. I just stared at him. I didn't know what to think of him. He told me he loved me. But I felt as though something was missing or someone. I looked at Caius in a new light my human eyes never did his features any justice. I was momentarily stunned by his beauty. I stared into his eyes and I just got lost.

"Isabella? I'm sorry I know it's disorienting. Please say something..." He continued.

"Yes?" I answered my voice surprising me. It sounded like singing. My voice rang and shimmered like a bell. I tried to remember what I was missing from my human memories. I couldn't it was like trying to see through mud. All the while I didn't notice an ache and pull. It felt like it was in my heart but then behind my navel. I looked at Caius again, and my un beating heart lurched. Maybe we were mates, but I was so afraid that if I accept that, he would emotionally hurt me. He touched my hand gently. He felt warm, though of course he would we were the same temperature now. I think that I should maybe test him. I stood up, so did he. Caius took a step back. I stepped towards him and hesitantly reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed astonished by my behaviour. He quickly recovered and leant down and held my head gently and kissed me on the full lips. He was smiling against my lips. As this proceeded, an electric spark shot through my body I'm sure he felt it because he froze for a split second. Then pulled away and held me against his chest. He started to stroke my hair which was strangely comforting.

"How are you doing it?" He asked mystified. I was truly confused now. What did he mean?

"What do mean?" I asked I sounded confused even to my own ears.

"Well, as a newborn you should be crazed and uncontrollable. Yet your behaviour surpasses as if you are centuries old. Surely you must be thirsty?" He said amazed. At the mention of thirst my throat flared. The burn reminded me of the transformation and I bowed my head leaning into Caius. He didn't seem to mind this but noticed my discomfort. He gently touched my throat. I looked up at him. Then something snapped into place.'the Cullens!' They were vegetarians. I still couldn't quite remember their faces. I nodded confirming his statement. He just smiled gently and said.

"Before we go into the throne room, I think that perhaps you should change your clothing. I would have done it for you but Marcus suggested that you may not have liked that." I simply just nodded again and headed into the closet I found a dark blue dress that sent a nagging feeling at the back of my mind, I remembered that this colour was someone's favourite on me. But I just dismissed the thought it may be Caius that liked it. I grabbed another pair of underwear and ran into the bathroom. I couldn't believe how fast I was and I didn't trip on anything. I looked down at my dress it had blood on it and was torn in some places. I showered quickly and chucked my garments on. I walked out to find Caius waiting for me. But he held his hand on my shoulder.

"Have you looked in the mirror yet?"

"No..." I said. He led me back into the bathroom in front of a full length mirror. I just stared a this stranger. I couldn't find anything about the old me except my lips. They were slightly to full. I smiled at this imperfection. My hair was a mess though. Caius saw my reaction.

" You look beautiful." He said picking up a brush and gently combing through my hair. He set the brush down and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. I picked up all types of different scents in the corridors. Caius's scent smelt of lilac, hyacinth, vanilla, honey and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on, it wasn't exactly a pleasant smell. But it smelt of something burnt. Like incense. ... We arrived in front of the throne room doors. They opened almost instantly. We walked through, it all looked much the same as when I was human with the exception of the amount of detail I can now see. Aro and Sulpicia were talking. The guards that were present were talking casually to one another. None of them looked up as we walked in. Which in my opinion was good. Except Aro and Sulpicia, who greeted us. Sulpicia kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello," she said quietly smiling at me.

"Ah, Isabella, mia caro, immortality suits you!" Aro exclaimed catching everyone's attention. Oh why thank you! I thought sarcastically while casting a nervous look around the room. Caius put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Aro stepped forward reaching for my left hand. I looked towards Caius, he nodded encouragingly. I let Aro take my hand. A huge smile plastered Aro's face.

"Yet again you have confound me once more! Do you mind if Jane and Alec were to try their gifts on you?" He asked I could hear curiosity in his voice even though he tried to hide it. I nodded instead of saying anything. As Jane stared (not glared for once) intently at me.

"Master, it still does not work!" Frustration coloured her tone. Alec then proceeded to use his gift but got the same results. "I wonder what sort of gift you have..." Aro mused to himself. Sulpicia rolled her eyes at her husband. I didn't realise Aro was still holding my hand until he let go. He then went and asked caius for his hand. I saw Aro's face go blank as he read Caius's thoughts and memories. Once he had finished a big smile crept on his face though he said nothing. That was when I heard it. Heart beats. Lots of them. I could hear Heidi's voice ring out to the group of tourist. I could almost taste the blood in my mouth soothing the burn, venom started to pool in my mouth. I instantly felt guilty. But it was to late Heidi and the humans had already set foot into the room. I tended all over. They were going to make me drink human blood! Caius then began to rub soothing circles into my shoulder. I flinched, my throat was on fire.

"Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro said loudly as if they were stupid. The guards and the ancients ,except Caius, pounced on a targeted human. I held my breathe and looked desperately at Caius. He looked at me and just said.

"Breathe, let your instincts take over." I did so, I felt the animalistic side creep over my rational side. I pounced on the closest human as did Caius. It was like biting into butter. I bit into the young women's throat. The blood flowed into my mouth. When I had finished I dumped the body on the floor. I looked up to see Caius watching me in awe. I looked down I had blood on my dress and I felt blood around my mouth. I felt despair and horror settle in my stomach. I practically flew out of the room and up a set of stairs, down a few corridors and into my room. I slammed the thick oak door shut and went into the bathroom I closed that door and slid down it, my clothing catching on the rough parts of the interior. I gripped my hair in despair. My fingers notting in it. I then heard footsteps in the outside corridor. I hated them! why did they do this to me? I'm a monster! I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bella?" A voice that I recognised as Sulpicia said.

"Please just go away, just go away ..." I all but whispered. I heard her walk out the door. Only moments later I heard a new set of footsteps ones that I would know anywhere. Caius.

"Isabella! Open the door." He said. I didn't move. I didn't even breath.

"Please." He added softly. I took a few deep breaths, slowly got up and opened the door. I started to shake. Caius was completely expressionless to the point it was so alien. I hugged him, he held me to him but still remained stoic, it was starting to bother me. I looked up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong! What's..." He closed his eyes and scowled.

"What's wrong with you," he said coldly. I flinched and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He continued. He still had his eyes closed. I tried to pull away once more but with more force. I stood back.

"I don't know... I- I just can't handle killing an innocent person for my own personal gain." He opened his eyes at this.

"Innocent." He sneered.

" Humans are not innocent it is in their nature. We kill to sustain us, whereas humans kill for their own pleasure and enjoyment!" He said harshly. It was like a slap in the face, but his statement was true. I stood there stunned.

"I must go! I will be back later. I have been detaining my business for far too long." He said and turned on his heel and walked out, closing the door behind him. ... I thought over what he said and what had happened over the course of time I had spent here. I remember that I have spent roughly a week here. A week! I don't know how but I sensed someone behind me I turned only to find the one person I could not remember until now that is.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Long time no see

Disclaimer: All recognisable belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them. Author's note: thank you to all the people who added this as their favorite or followed it/ reviewed. Your awesome!

Bella's POV

I turned around to find Edward. It took me a minute to recognise him. Then the horror and utmost astonishment settled in.

"Edward. W-what are you doing here? If they find you here, they'll kill you!" I whispered urgently. He walked towards me holding his hands out.

"I had to see you." he whispered.

What scared me the most was that I didn't feel any love for him. I looked at him as if he were a long lost friend that I cared a lot about. I grabbed his hand and turned him back facing the balcony.

"Edward! Caius will kill you if he finds you here!" I said quietly though I felt like yelling.

"Then come away with me!" He said just as quietly. I stared at him as though he were mad.

"I can't! They'll find us. _Demetri_ will find us!" I said desperately trying to make him understand, that the Volturi will come looking for me. I was conflicted, I wanted to go but then I wanted to stay.

"We'll be long gone by the time they realise your disappearance." Edward said. I looked at him as if he were mental. I then heard footsteps. I gasped and looked at Edward. He heard them too.

"I will return tomorrow night." He whispered quickly then ran and jumped off the balcony. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I said trying to act normal. The door opened and Sulpicia came in. I smiled hugely and got a small smile in return. I remembered the last thing I said to her.

"Sulpicia, I'm sorry for what I said. I know you only wanted to help me." I said genuinely sincere. Her smile only got bigger.

"Do not apologise. You were just upset. You are a kind person!" She said gently.

"Thanks." I replied. She looked outside.

"Do you want to go to the garden?" She asked a little hesitant. I was worried about Edward. He might have been there. I frowned.

"It is fine, Bella. We do not have to if you do not wish to. I suppose after the incident with Athena you would not want to." She said her voice growing smaller.

"Ok." I smiled.

"We could always go to the library?" She said. I was shocked! They had a library! I felt my excitement grow as she continued on speaking about the different types of books that were there. I quickly agreed. It didn't take long to get there. The doors were thick oak doors which were very old. The door handle and lock were pure gold. As I stepped inside. I noticed Marcus in a seat next the fireplace. There were rows of shelves that held books all different sizes. I gazed around in amazement. We greeted Marcus as we made our way into a row. Most of the books were in foreign or ancient languages that I wouldn't have a hope in understanding. I found an original book of 'wuthering heights' I sat in an arm chair and started to read. ...

I must have been there for hours, because Caius came looking for me.

"Sulpicia." He greeted. He then leaned down and pecked me on the cheek.

"Isabella, may I talk with you." He asked. I obliged. I made a mental note on what page I was at and placed the book back. He lead me out of the library and into the east wing. He opened a door for me, and ushered me onto mysterious room.

Caius' POV

I held the door for Isabella. The door that lead into OUR new chambers. I smiled at the thought.

"Well...?"she asked, curiosity evident on her face.

"Well, I just though you would like to see _our_ bed chambers..." I said in mock condescension. She sputtered.

"_Our_ bed chambers?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, our bed chambers." I said simply. She did not say anything for a few minutes. I did not believe that she was even breathing. My smile widened. She then composed herself.

"I don't need a new room! Ian perfectly fine with the one I have..." She suddenly said. Though it was true. I wanted us to have a room together. I just stared at her completely devoid of any type of emotion. I just stared until she cracked.

"What?!" She bursts out, and in that moment I knew she was keeping something from. I turned completely in her direction.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked watching any body language and change in expression. She looked anywhere but at me and turned her body away from me. "Isabella?" I asked gently. She flinched like I had screamed in her ear. She was definitely hiding something. I did not want to upset her which would be all to easy due to her newborn state. So I dropped it and changed the subject.

"Do you like it?" I asked she looked at me then looked around the room and sighed.

"Yes, very much..." She replied quietly.

Bella's POV

He knew. Caius knew I was keeping something from him. He changed the subject though which was strange of him.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I looked at him he had a small smile on his lips instead of his usual scowl. I looked around the room. The room itself had creamy white wall with dark panelling and lovely stone patterns on the ceiling there were three doors that most likely led off to a bathroom or wardrobe. There was an oak desk, huge bookshelves bedside tables. The bed itself was a huge kingside bed with dark covers with lovely embroidering. Quite frankly I didn't want to know what use the bed was. There was a fireplace and soft dark grey armchairs around it and a love seat in the corner and thick-6 inch feathery-soft carpet. A lounge sat in another corner. Jeeze this room was huge. There was even a beautiful chandelier and matching-colour lamps. I looked back to Caius, who I caught staring at me.

"Yes, very much..." I said quietly. His smile got even wider showing pearly white teeth. He seemed very happy that I like it. He showed me the bathroom which was much the same as the room and the closet we didn't even bother going into the closet. Which I found amusing that he held no interest going on there. Caius opened the balcony door and I noticed it was late afternoon. I thought about Edward and his promise to return tonight. I had to make a decision. The sun began to set and Caius's and my skin glittered in the sun. He was beautiful. I unconsciously touched his bare neck and jaw. He looked down at me with a smile.

"You look beautiful." I murmured to myself.

"Not as beautiful as you..." He said to me. I looked down, I knew I would be blushing if I could. He tilted my head up, and before I could stop him, he planted a kiss on my lips. It didn't stop there! He started to grow more passionate. He tangled his hand in my hair behind my neck. I began to kiss him back. It felt like a lightening and butterflies running up and down my spine. Caius then started tracing my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for access past my lips. I granted it. I don't know how but we were suddenly on the bed. I broke off contact with him, and was on the other side of the room in less than a fraction of a second.

"W-what, I-I , h-how?" I stuttered unattractively. He was in front of me in an instant. He gently cupped my face with his hands like I was made of porcelain.

"Shh- Shh, it's ok!" He whispered comfortingly, desperately trying to calm me down. I drew in ragged breathes. I refused to make eye contact.

"Look at me ,please?" He pleaded. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry...?" I said.

"For what!" He asked incredulously.

"It's my fault I should not have done that. I should have taken in account if you were ready for that type of thing." He continued. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

" Can I spend just one more night in my room please?" I begged. He looked into my eyes and nodded.

"Just one." He nuzzled my neck. Making me squirm a little. He laughed out loud. "Hmmm, soo! My dearest Isabella is still ticklish." He whispered into my ear. I put my head to one side and just looked at him. He laughed.

"Alright, alright! You had better get back to whatever you were doing before I interrupted..." He said while smiling.

"I shall see you later," he added and winked. I smiled.

"Bye."

...

I headed back to my original room. To tell Edward of my decision. For I had decided what I wanted to do. I felt dread of what might follow because I had to break someone's heart, and especially if we were caught conversing. We'd both be in trouble...


	10. Chapter 10: The parting of ways

**Chapter 10: The parting of ways**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them. **

**Author's note: Hello fellow fanfiction readers. I have deleted the previous chapter 10 as some of you may or may not have noticed because I wasn't quite happy with it. I apologise to those who have read the previous chapter 10 and were not happy with it. Lol constructive critism is very helpful.**

**PS: thank you who read/review/favourite and follow it. It really makes my day:)have a cookie.**

**Caius's POV**

As I left Isabella. I couldn't stop smiling I went into my study only to find Marcus awaiting me.

"Brother." I couldn't keep the smile out of my voice. He looked at me with a spark in his usually dead eyes. He nodded.

"Is there any particular reason why you are here?" I asked.

"Aro wishes me to inform you that we will soon be having guesses..." He said in his grave voice.

"Guesses? Who are they?" I asked.

"Oh just the Cullen coven." He answered while heading for the door.

"I need to ask you something... Isabella and I, have our bonds changed at all?" I questioned. "Yes, in fact they have." He said. What! Was that it!

"Well?" I asked irritated.

"They have grown much stronger. She has become loyal to you. You mustn't be so demanding all the time, at least not with her." He finished and left without another word. I turned away from the door with a smile on my lips. I had better go finish some paperwork and a letter to the European coven. Then a thought struck me. I almost forgot, the Cullen's they were coming here! I flashed out of the room to Aro's study. Again I didn't bother knocking, I just marched straight in. But I immediately stopped in my tracks. There were two occupied seats, occupied by two of the Cullen's. Aro gave me a patronising smile. I held in a growl. And walked straight back out the room to find Isabella.

**Bella's POV**

I had reached my room. As I walked inside I smelt a different scent but not one I recognised. I just brushed it off; it could have been one of the guards. I only had to wait a few moments for Edwards to come. I started straight away.

"Edward, I can't go with you!" I said.

"What! Why? What changed?" He asked.

"I'm Caius's mate! I-I-I love him..."I couldn't believe my own ears but I felt that tingly feeling up my spine. I'd always feel guiltily for some reason whenever I thought otherwise. Edward looked like he was going shake me.

"No! You don't!" He said a bit too loudly for my liking.

"I do!" I contradicted. I could see how heartbroken he was.

"You knew all along that we were not true mates, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes but that didn't stop me loving you." He said quietly.

"But if you and that monster are true mates, then I will not stand in your way." He continued. "Monster?" I questioned.

"Yes, when you get the time go down to their dungeons." He said.

"How do you even know what's down there?" I said questioningly.

"Because Caius is always thinking of it. Just remember he made them! That's the type of person you put your love and faith into!" He replied. And with that he disappeared off the balcony door. I thought about the dungeons and decided to have a look. Problem was I didn't know where they were. I walked out the door and looked for one of the guards. I ran into Demetri and Felix. They smirked at me, I couldn't help but smile. Felix reminded me so much if Emmet.

"My Lady." They said in unison. Except Demetri laid a kiss on my hand. I giggled; people did not do that these days.

"What?" Felix asked with such a childish grin.

"People don't really do that now." I giggled. They shared a look and laughed.

"Really! Why?" Demetri asked appalled. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know." I said. "You would happen to know where the dungeons were would you?" I added. They looked confused by my question but still showed me where it was.

"Good bye, Lady Isabella." Demetri said.

"Bye and thanks" I smiled at them before they left. ... I went through the door. There were cells of a weird type of metal. I noted that Caius's scent was everywhere down here. I got to the end of the corridor. The walls reminded me of sewers. I stopped short about halfway down the corridor there was a room, the door was open. I pushed it further open and stopped completely, I stopped breathing even my hair didn't move in the light vented air here. A small window gave off natural light illuminating everything. On the all the opposite walls there were cruel looking gadgets I didn't want to look to closely but I couldn't help it there was one with a long yellow fang being held by an artfully twisted piece of metal and another that wasn't even recognisable due to the purple-blackish liquid covering it. Vampire venom. Something caught my eye though there was movement in here I turned to find a vice looking thing with a vampires hand in it. I gasped. I've seen enough! I fled from the room following my scent back to my room. I was scared to death, Caius's scent was everywhere down there I couldn't find anybody else's trail down there though there was a putrid stench down there it smelt horribly like a wet-dog smell. I sat down on my bed just as I heard HIS footsteps coming. I froze like a statue. He came in and walked up to me. I stood and took a few steps away from him. He paused then his nostrils flared slightly.

"Soo, the Cullen boy has returned..." He said cynically. I ignored his observation. I stared at him horror struck. I would never have thought Caius was that much of a sadist. But looking back I can see that he really was. He stood a few feet away from me calculating my every move. Maybe I was just naive but I didn't believe he would physically harm me. Seconds - minutes passed we did not twitch a muscle.

"What is wrong with you?!" I asked suddenly catching him off guard.

"What do you mean?" He asked in return, he sounded astounded by my question.

"Y-you. Ah, You're a..." I struggled for words. He waited patiently.

"You're sadistic!" My bell-like voice raised a few octaves. He didn't look surprised in fact I could sense a bit of pride in his features. He smiled at me but it wasn't a smile of kindness.

"And when, my dear, did you come to realise this?" He asked.

"Edward told me that was the type of person I love and suggested to go down to the dungeons." I said quickly. Caius flinched as if I had started screaming curses at him.

"You went down to the dungeons!" He yelled, it seemed I hit a nerve. He started towards me but I was a newborn. I was quicker than him I dashed out the bedroom door. I could hear him. I ran faster until I bumped into someone.

"Felix!" I said in recognition helping him up. I gasped Caius was right behind me.

"Felix! Stop her!" He commanded. Felix then caught me by the arm I twisted and turned desperately trying to be free. Felix looked at me apologetically. Caius had caught up by now and Felix handed me over to Caius. I may not want to admit it but I was scared.

"Leave us." He demanded. I struggle like my life depended on it, which it probably did . I eventually gave up I wasn't going to break free from his grasp anytime soon. He pulled me closer to him.

"Isabella, I know you are frightened but I would never hurt you, ever. I apologise for raising my voice at you. Things you may have seen they are just a part of my past. Just like Edward is a part of yours even though I may not like it..." He said wisely. I sighed and nodded.

He dragged me towards our chambers. Once we were in the grand room he locked the door. I was anxious it felt like my nerves were being tasered. Every nerve in my body was telling me to run. Caius's posture practically screamed danger. He sighed and sat down in an armchair.

"What were you thinking going down there? You could have been hurt! What would have happened if something went wrong with the prisoners'! Nobody could help you!" his voice grew louder as he talked. I didn't really know what to do, I didn't know that there were prisoners'. I slowly approached him. He had his head in his hands, he rubbed his face roughly. I rubbed his shoulder hesitantly. He held my hand gently. He pulled me around and into his lap.

"I don't know, I didn't actually believe him." I muttered. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't\do it again!" he said. I nodded onto his chest. There was a knock on the door, Caius growled. I flitted to the door and opened it. There stood no other than Alice.

"Alice!" I squealed. Yes I just squealed.

"Bella!" she said just as loudly. She hugged me and I invited her inside. Caius did not like this though he seemed resigned to show it.

**Caius's POV**

The pixie like Cullen pranced into the room. I did not like it or her for that matter, but it made Isabella happy. When she had opened the door, the smile that appeared on her face was like the sun breaking free of the clouds on an over-cast day. I silently admired her.

...

Isabella and the Cullen, Alice I believe her name was, talked for hours. Sulpicia had even come in and joined the conversation. I sat in the armchair beside the fireplace watching and listening to them converse. I was watching Isabella, slipping into a daydream. So I didn't notice that they were done talking. Isabella walked over to me; the others had already left the room.

"I must go finish some paperwork, Isabella, but I shall see you soon" I said.

"Couldn't I come with you?" she asked unexpectedly. I pondered that for a moment. Why not, I would not mind her company for a little bit.

"If you like..." I replied to her question. We walked to my study side by side. Isabella was unusually quiet.

"You are being very quiet..." I said absently. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. I held her hand. It felt smooth and soft.

"Caius...?" She hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Can I go see the Cullen's?" she asked. I mentally spluttered. What!? I stopped in my tracks and looked her straight in the eyes. She started to fidget. I quickly composed myself.

"Of course! But on one condition?" I bargained. She began to look hopeful.

"And that condition is...? She asked.

"That you are either accompanied by me or a guard. Those are my terms." I said as she beamed, I took that as a confirmation.

We walked into my office I automatically went to my desk. Isabella stopped near the door hesitantly. I sat down in my chair.

"Come here." I said gently. She came to me. I pulled her into my lap. I could easily work like that, she was so petit. She closed her eyes and put her head against my chest. I felt very light and happy, something that I was not familiar with. I got on with my delayed work.

**...**

As I worked a thought occurred to me. What was to happen of I was to marry Isabella. Nothing fancy of course I knew of her discomfort for that type of thing. But something trivial of such that would make her mine. She is already mine. Everybody else needs to be aware of that.

**Bella's POV**

I sat in Caius's lap for some time. It felt like I had been doing this for ever. It felt so normal. I watched as he wrote, he had beautiful writing. He still wrote in calligraphy with a fountain pen.

My little excursion to the dungeons felt as if it were a dream and I soon forgot them. It seemed wrong to be made at Caius. He had stopped writing and appeared to be deep in thought, it was fascinating to watch. I kissed him on the cheek. He turned his face towards me and I found my lips on his and in a very intimate and passionate kiss. Something I didn't think him capable of.

...

He continued to show me the affectionate, loving and passionate side of him it went on like that for days, then days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: friends and foes**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them. **

**Author's note: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, sorry for the late update. Thanks if you review/favourite/followed! You guys are awesome! ;)**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

**Caius's POV**

It has been over three months since I laid eyes on Isabella. I have felt our bond grow into a relationship in those few months. I was overjoyed that she had accepted me into her life, though Marcus and Aro had reassured me that she would not have had a choice. The mating bond would over ride her negative feelings towards me though Marcus had added that she may still be resentful towards me for the things that I have said and done. I had not experienced that from her yet, but I had noticed her change in behaviour. She has been quite down the past month or so more so after the Cullen's had departed. I stopped in my tracks, getting lost in my thoughts and redirected myself to the dungeons towards my now ex wife. Though she was not capable of talking just yet she was shall we say a little isolated from the rest of her body. I smirked. I was going to have a lot of fun. I smiled my trademark smirk as I walked into the cell that held Athenodora. I looked down on her.

**Bella's POV**

The garden was so beautiful at this time of the year. Today I was alone, Sulpicia was with Aro and Caius had excused himself which was very unusual. What made me suspicious was his facial expression. It was distant and somewhat detached, obviously he was hiding something from me, and there was a glint in his eyes that I had never seen before, though I didn't really want to find out.

I missed the Cullen's. They promised to visit again soon. Mysteriously Edward was not with them when they left. I remember showing Alice and Esme the garden; we spent most of the day catching up. Apparently Victoria has been looking for me during my continued absence and that I have been reported missing. I felt guilt wash through me and settle at the pit of my stomach. I quickly thought of something else instead of going down that road. Thinking of the lengths that Charlie had probably gone through to find me. My stomach twisted in guilt at that. I've grown depressed and I felt strangely homesick.

I felt a presence behind me I turned to find Jane and Alec. I smiled in greeting and both of their faces lit up. Jane had considerably warmed up to me in the past few weeks. The twins usually came to find me with the excuse that they were to guard me. Of course I didn't believe them, they gave me the cheekiest smiles making them look younger.

"Sure sure. Like I'm going to be attacked any second." I said sarcastically. They laughed.

"Oh alright! Fine, Aro wanted us to test you to see what abilities that you would have." Jane explained.

"Not that you will be fighting or any of the sort but just out of curiosity." Alec added. I smiled enthusiastically.

"Ok. When do we start?" I asked genuinely curious. I had been wondering if I had a gift since I opened my eyes.

"Tomorrow, if you like?" Alec said while I nodded. We walked around the garden a few times; just talking to one another about nothing really I always seemed to be laughing when around them. We then started wondering around the castle randomly. It was two or three hours that Jane and Alec grudgingly admitted that they have guard duty to return to. I bid them farewell and kept wondering the castle until I came across a room. The door was open so I glided inside. There, I was met with sight that cracked me up laughing. Felix was on top of Demetri, wrestling by the looks of it. But it looked wrong because Felix was so much bigger and broader than Demetri that it made me double over laughing. They looked up with sheepish half smiles.

"It's not what it looks like!" Demetri explained; embarrassed by what they must look like from another's point of view. Felix smiled up at me and Demetri took the distraction to then flip Felix over and get him in a head lock. But Felix using his strength simply chucked him off of him. I laughed.

"Yep! That looked really wrong and awkward." I said. They both laughed out of embarrassment. Demetri kicked an imaginary rock.

"I'm just going to go." I said awkwardly. They both started up laughing again.

"OK!" Felix said escorting me out. I noticed he placed his hand on the small of my back. It made me just a little uncomfortable. I turned in the opposite direction, he didn't move his hand and as I turned away it felt like a caress. Due to my heightened senses I could feel the soft fabric of my light summer dress move as his finders left. I quickly ran down the corridor. Only looking over my shoulder once. Felix wasn't looking at me but I could tell he was listening to my footsteps. He had a small smile on his face, then Demetri appeared from out of the room, he looked towards me as I turned away and I quickened my pace toward Caius's study. I shut the door quietly and turned to find Caius looking at me.

"Are you well, darling?" he asked concerned. 'Darling' that's a new one, but I liked it.

"Yes."My voice cracked and gave a sheepish smile. He was in front of me that seemed to be no time at all.

"Something is wrong..." he said observing me. He brushed a stray strand of hair from my face behind my ear. I didn't answer him, though I was glad he didn't press the subject.

"Come." He said abruptly, crooking his arm around my elbow and leading me outside. I immediately felt comfortable and relaxed.

"Where are we going?" I asked him curiously. He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I want to show you something..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: frenemies**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them. **

**Author's note: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so if favourite/followed! You guys are awesome! ;) PS: don't foget to review!;D**

**Caius's POV**

I lead Isabella into the garden, to a place that not many know of.

It was all clear. I suddenly knew exactly what I wanted to do. But how to do it was another question entirely.

**Bella's POV**

I looked to Caius as he was deep in thought. I didn't say anthing. Careful not to interupt his line of thinking. We were in the garden and he led me to the overgrown part of it. As i curiosly looked around i noticed chunks of marble that were covered in vines and moss that strangely hinted that they were once giant chess peices. There were also washed out statues which added an aged appearance to them. It was obvious that this part was unkept but it's imperfections made it have a mysterious and adventurest feeling about it. I watched as he parted thick maple vines away from a small entrance in the garden wall. He ducked and I followed suit. It was beautiful! it reminded me of the meadow Edward showed me but much more beautiful. There were numerous different coloured flowers that littered the long grass and there was a stream that had weaping willows at the edges. There were maple trees that provided shade and an allusion of arches. I could still see the castle. I had never spotted this before from any of the windows. While I was looking about I didn't notice Caius watching me. I smiled at him, he rubbed my shoulder effectionately.

"What do you think?" he asked as I beamed.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

" And _now_ you show me!" I said teasingly after a pause. I playfully smacked his shoulder. He laughed. I then tackled him. He laughed so freely it made me smile. We layed on the soft grass looking up into the sky. I assume we were there for a while. I could see Caius was enjoying himself, after an hour or so he started pointing out funny shaped clouds

"Look at that cloud, it looks a little like a demented hedgehog." He said. I laughed at his imagination. It was then that we heard someone calling for us. I sat up but Caius pulled me back down to him.

"shhh."He smiled as I kissed him on the cheek. If I were human, I would have fallen asleep listening to Caius's breathing and the soft wind blowing the tree tops. The sun felt nice on my skin. I closed my eyes and caius began to slowly and gently stroke my hair. I felt perfectly content.

" Marry me?"

I laid there on the grass on top on him, paralyzed. Those two words sent shock waves through my body, paralysing me. I kept running his words over and over again in my head. I was in a daze for about 8 minutes until he started to get up. He ran towards the castle, out of the meadow. I ran after him, I wanted to scream 'yes!' I caught up to him and tightly pinned him against a tree. He looked shocked at my strength against him. He forgets that I'm still a newborn. I put my lips to his ear and whispered. "Yes" I breathed. "Yes! Yes! I will?" I laughed. He joined in the laughter. In less than a fraction of a second I was pressed against the tree. He kissed me so deeply that my head spun. Of course it was all psychological, nothing was spinning. "I love you!" He repeated in between kisses. We then separated due to the incoming footsteps. "Aro!..." Caius muttered to me. He sighed impatiently.

" Brother, Isabella." Aro greeted us.

" What do you want?" Caius snarled. Aro laughed a patronising laugh.

" You are needed in the throne immediately, we couldn't quite find you before." He replied cheekily, implying he knew exactly where we were. He then disappeared in the direction of the throne room.

"Wait here. I shall be back soon." Caius said gently. I nodded he quickly kissed me on the lips.

"Very soon." He corrected himself, darting away. I went to turn around but I felt a hand swiftly come across my mouth to stop me from screaming. I felt them drag me away. I could smell that whom ever it was, they were a vampire but their scent was completely foreign to me an that scared me.

"Don't struggle! It will only make the situation worst for you!" The voice said. I noticed it was a mans voice, heavily accented. I struggled anyway, the man slightly twisted my head. I could feel the fissures crack around my neck I gave up struggle. He had me. I was at his mercy. One little twist of his hands and I was dead. My vision was then obscured by a black bag that had quickly put over my head and I was smoothly hauled over their shoulder. I desperately struggled while the mystery person ran. But he stopped, put me down, the shock didn't even register before he snapped my head from my shoulders. then chucked me back over his shoulder.

**Author's note: Please tell me what you think so far. It would be really helpful thanks!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: An enemy I never knew I had**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them. **

**Author's note: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks if reviewed/favourite/followed! You guys are awesome! ;) PS: don't forget to review!;D**

**Bella's POV**

It was _excruciating_! I didn't know how long it was before my head had begun to reattach itself to the rest of my body. When it did I awoke in a room, it was awfully bare it felt more like a prison. There were no windows. The only source of light was an old fashioned chandelier filled with candles. I turned to the sound of the door opening and there stood, I assumed was my captor.

He had fair hair, ashy blond and piercing burgundy red eyes with pale gray eyelashes. His skin had that same powdery look as the Volturi's though not as pronounced. He wore simple black clothing that could pass for modern but hinted at an older design. He took a step forward while I took a step back. I saw his lips twitch. He kept approaching me and I kept moving back until I felt my back press against the wall. He stopped a few feet from me and looked me up and down quickly then looked me straight in the eyes. He slightly tilted his head to the side.

"Hmm, a newborn." He murmured to himself. I was beginning to fell frightened of him. His posture was enough to tell me that he was the dominant one out of the two of us. I fighted keeping my indifferent mask up. Though I don't think I fooled him one bit. The atmosphere was so tense you could literally cut it with a knife. I then darted towards the door, dodging as the blond stranger made to grab me. But as I exited the threshold someone from the right grabbed me around the waist and dragged me back into the room. The blond vampire closed the door and bolted it. As the vampire with his hands around me stood back. He was much the same as the fair haired man except he was slightly shorter and had dark brown hair. They both had the similar type skin and black clothing.

"What is your name, girl?" The dark haired vampire asked in a smooth tandem.

"Bella." I replied hesitantly, scrutinising them.

"Bella or Isabella?" The other asked in a voice that was so similar to the shorter vampire that anyone with less sensitive ears would assume they were one speaker.

"Isabella but I prefer Bella." I said shakily.

"Well, Isabella my name is Vladimir." The blond vampire said ignoring my request of being called Bella.

"And I am Stefan." Stefan finished in their smooth tandem voices.

**Caius's POV**

As soon as I was finished with some business relating to a newborn army. Which believe me did not take long as I had promised. I darted back to the garden in less than a minute. I looked around for a few minutes looking for Isabella. I was close to the entrance of the meadow when I caught her fresher scent and of someone else. It took me a moment to recognise the other scent. I had not had the displeasure of sensing those two for centuries. It was one of the Romanians. Panic washed over me in waves. They have Isabella! I noted that she must have put up a struggle because of the disturbed grass. I ran as fast as I could to Aro, so we could assemble some guards to get her back. As I got in the throne room. I pounced on Aro and grabbed both of his hands allowing him to read what has happened. Quick as a flash he got up from his throne and ordered Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri in front of him. Demetri was to track the _Romanian's _and the other three were to dispose of any problems along the way including Vladimir and Stefan, though preferably we wanted them to bring them back and await trial. I, of course already knew the consequences for _them_. Death was the only option for them. They will be begging for it by the time I was done with them. I will be going with the guards to seek my dearest Isabella. Of course it was not a question. I was going! Marcus had supported my declaration. As we made our way out of Volterra. Demetri had already found the whereabouts of the Romanian scum's. I just hoped she was alive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: life goes on**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them. **

**Author's note: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks if reviewed/favourite/followed! You guys are awesome! ;) **

**Bella's POV**

"Where am I?" I asked, panic layering my voice.

"Dacia." Vladimir paused before answering.

"Romania." Stefan clarified.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" The questions flowed like water out of my mouth. My musical voice distressed. Stefan laughed and left the room as Vladimir stepped closer so that he was inches from me. I could see every little detail of his face and eyes. His eyes had an evil and vengeful glint in them. I swallowed against my dry throat and squeezed my eyes shut. He softly stroked my cheek which made me extremely uncomfortable.

"You will just have to find out and if I were you I would not try anything again!" I could hear the smile in his voice as he made his threat. I didn't answer him.

"Good girl." He whispered. His lips were so close to my cheek that I could feel them move like butterfly wings against my skin. I held in a whimper that only managed to make a small noise. But being so close he heard it. Though he didn't comfort me, not that I expected him to. He moved away to sit in one of the very few chairs in the room.

"You will be accompanied by either myself, Stefan or another. You will not ever be left alone and you are not to leave this room!" he said. I felt like I was being scolded. I huffed and sat on the floor._ He _was then in front of me he pulled me up around the forearm and guided me to sit in a chair.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked.

"Would you prefer I were not? You are just going to die anyway!" he replied in a soft accent. I was shell-shocked by his answer. Panic and anxiety began to course through me. Where was Caius! I began to shake violently. My whole frame shook. He just smirked at me.

**Caius's POV**

I could not get there fast enough. Then again Romania was quite far away. It was obvious that they wanted us to find them or they would have cleared up their tracks.

I doubt any human could even see us, our presence would feel like a light breeze, a deadly presence. We were closer now to Dacia.

**Bella's POV**

After the effects of the shock and panic had worn of I was beginning to become a little bored. Vladimir was as still as a statue, with the exception of turning pages of his book. I hadn't realised I was staring until he looked up. I quickly looked away. I didn't notice the past days that I was becoming thirsty. I still hated feeding, but if I didn't Caius would always take me to a different room and if my resolve did not crack he would make me. I knew he didn't like to do it, but I understood it was a necessity. I had once suggested to go on the vegetarian diet. One look from him and I knew the answer.

Stefan came and went as he pleased. Sometimes he would exchange words with Vladimir in what I assumed was Romanian.

"Acestea ar trebui să fie aici în curând." Was one sentence I heard Stefan say. I didn't have a clue what he said.

" Sper deci răbdarea mea se poartă subțire." Vladimir signed in response.

"Can I go out of the room?" I asked innocently. They stopped talking.

" l-ai crede înțelept?" Stefan said.

" Very well" Vladimir said.

"But you are not to go alone." Stefan finished. I signed impatiently. They keep finishing each others sentences, it was getting annoying. Vladimir darted behind me and Stefan lead me out. Where they were taking me i didn't know. I just hope Caius has noticed my absence.

**Caius's POV**

I was going to have more _guests _who will join Athenodora. I'll rip out their pathetic innards or rip their eyes from their sockets and make them crawl at my feet. Though I must be careful Isabella doesn't suspect me or i'll be in trouble. Regardless they were all going to suffer the consequences for what they have done to her. I'm going to smother her!

We had arrived in Romania. I had always hated the place, alway crawling with werewolves. I involuntarily shuddered.

**Translations:**

** Acesteaar trebui să fieaici în curând = They should be here soon.**

**Sper deci răbdarea mea se poartă subțire= I hope so, my patience is wearing thin**

** l-aicredeînțelept = You think it wise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Death sentence**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them. **

**Author's note: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. If you're reading this you guys are awesome! ;) **

**Bella's POV**

My mind was flashing with ideas on how to make my escape, half of them most likely wouldn't work.

The Romanians were much older than me, therefore more experienced. What I knew for sure was that I needed them together, in order to get away.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a calm facade, careful not to give anything away. It's not like I could use the excuse that I needed to go to the bathroom.

"Somewhere." Stefan said snidely as Vladimir gave a small laugh.

I absently rubbed where my heart use to beat. Vladimir turned his head slightly in my direction.

"So you are his true mate then, and it's not just the work of Chelsea." Vladimir stated.

"The work of Chelsea?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Yes. Her gift is to manipulate the emotional ties of relationships." Stefan explained. Insecurity flooded through me. Could it be true? Would my ties be manipulated by Chelsea? No it couldn't be Caius and I are mates. But she still could be interfering with my relationships. I had to get out of here. I had to find Caius. It was time to set my plans in motion.

**Vladimir's POV**

I saw in the corner of my eye that the newborn, Isabella subconsciously rub where her heart is. Obviously she was feeling the absence of her mate. I have begun to grow impatient with my vengeance against the _Volturi_. As they called themselves. And Isabella would be the perfect way to provoke them, that and we can blackmail, trade or do what we see fit with her. Even if we chose to kill her, which is highly likely. Shame really she is quite pretty. Fortunately she is a liability. A weak link. Or so I thought.

**Sorry about the short chapter next will be longer;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Heartless **

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just toy with them. **

**Author's note: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Don't forget R&R! **

**Vladimir's POV **

Stefan and I have been elaborating our vengeance for over centuries. We knew what had to be done, and what was going to proceed. We had created newborns over the years and trained them especially for what was to come with the Volturi. The newborn, Isabella, was a bit to calm for my liking. We would have to change that. I smirked and Isabella casting me a sideways glance shuddered. I knew judging from her and the white haired scum's (Caius) interactions that he loved her. We will ruin him and all of the Volturi like they did to my coven. My family. Just thinking about him made me smile wider. We created newborns a few weeks ago just for the occasion. A distraction for them I knew that he would come for Isabella, we counted on it. But in the meantime I had work to do.

**Caius's POV**

I could feel my breathing in calm rhythms. It was completely the opposite on how I felt. I felt anxiety and dread course through my body. What if I was too late? I was then violently interrupted from my thoughts as Demetri, who was leading the way, was tackled to the ground by another vampire. Felix quickly snapped her head from her shoulders.

"Newborn." He uttered.

"Thanks." Demetri said quietly. We quickly started moving again but more warily and impossibly fast. We encountered more newborns on the way. I did not even stop. They were untrained something Felix could easily do and judging by his childish grin he was rather enjoying himself. I growled at him. He seemed to be forgetting that we had a destination we urgently needed to reach. We had almost reached Dacia, another few miles or so. The closer we got the less Newborns there seemed to be.

**Bella's POV**

We walked down endless corridors. I noticed the shift in the atmosphere; it seemed we were descending further into the ground and that alone squashed all hopes of escaping. Were they were taking me? I didn't know but from glancing at Vladimir and Stefan who both had cruel smiles that got wider the further we got sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to groan as Stefan turned sharply down another corridor. Except there was a door at the end it was just hidden, Stefan pushed in a stone which uncovered the door to it's fullest extent. I felt dread wash over me. Stefan opened the door and I stopped and my jaw dropped as I looked around, there were cells and very similar torture objects that Caius had in the dungeons. It deeply creped me out. I turned to run but before I could even fully turn, Vladimir grabbed me around the waist. I threw him towards the wall and wasted no time as I bolted down the hallway following my scent. That was until someone tackled me to the ground. I looked down to see Stefan. He had his head on my stomach and had my arms pinned to the stone floor. I struggled desperately but now Vladimir had recovered. My captors pulled me roughly off the floor. Vladimir held me tightly and dragged me. I struggled helplessly. He began to hold me tighter until little fissures began to crack around my shoulders, arms and neck. I gave up. I let him drag me to that room. They braced me on the lower wall. They stood over me.

"So... what are we going to do with you now?" Vladimir mused with a smirk.


End file.
